


Aubrey

by idella



Series: Breakfast [1]
Category: Georgette Heyer - Venetia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:Kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubrey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Truth for the beta! Any remaining errors are, of course, my own.

"I say," remarked Lady Damerel, "I can't quite believe you are to be an uncle again, Aubrey!"

Her younger brother appeared not to have heard her; he buried his head even further into his book, assuming such a thing were possible.

"Yes, and I an aunt, and Conway a father!" she continued blithely, not in the least surprised by Aubrey's lack of response.

"It's a good thing you have me to talk to at the breakfast table, my dear," said her husband. "However did you manage at Undershaw? You must have been quite bored; no wonder you were so entranced when we met! I daresay you were ready to forsake your berries and elope with me then and there!"

"Yes, I'm sure I fell madly in love with you on the spot!" Venetia agreed, smiling.

"Goose! You must learn to say that as if you meant it, you know. Just because we're married, doesn't mean I don't care a jot for my reputation."

"You're rather old to start caring about _that_ , aren't you?"

The look of mock indignity on Damerel's face was too much for Venetia. She burst out laughing. "Now look what I've done," she said reprovingly.

Aubrey looked up and rolled his eyes at the sight that greeted them. He pushed his cold toast around on his plate and went back to his book.

"Damerel!" Venetia exclaimed, affecting to be shocked but rather spoiling the effect with the laughter in her eyes.

"Nonsense, my dear delight," he said, setting his napkin back on the table. "You can't seriously expect me to let you walk around all day with orange juice on your breast; your looks would be quite ruined."

"Poor Aubrey, having to put up with us!"

"Aubrey hasn't been paying the least bit of attention to us all morning, have you Aubrey? What's that you're reading, anyway?" Damerel reached over and grabbed his book. " _The Corsair_?" he said blankly. "Really? Thought you wouldn't touch that romantic stuff and nonsense with a ten-foot pole."

"'S'not so bad," he mumbled.

Damerel shrugged. He was too fond of his bookish brother-in-law to needle him too much, but he couldn't resist a friendly jab. "Next thing you know, you'll be all decked out like that pup Oswald Denny. Collars up to here," he said, indicating his forehead, "and that's the least of it!"

"'S'not so bad, either," he mumbled again, blushing.

Damerel raised his eyebrows and shot his wife an impish look.

"That fellow could use a friend," he said lightly. "Still pays too damned much attention to my wife."

Aubrey kept his speculations about young Denny's attentions to himself. Six months ago, he would never have thought his sister's former suitor could catch his interest, but now, if he were only to have his way, he and Oswald would be much more than friends....

***

  



End file.
